callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KN-57
Silly Nomenclature Question Given that BO4 has been speculated to be between the events of BO2 & 3, wouldn't the KN-57 technically be the predecessor to the KN-44, as opposed to the other way around? Or is this a "game order over game lore" type naming thing? SteveHeist (talk) 04:23, August 5, 2018 (UTC) :Given that speculation either way is not ideal, I decided to rephrase the statement for now. But for that matter, Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 article does state that it's between the two in the multiplayer narrative, is it confirmed? I haven't followed up much on the game. 12:56, August 5, 2018 (UTC) ::I remember Dan Bunting saying during the BO4 reveal that the game is set between BO2 and BO3. Kalinine (talk) 09:52, August 6, 2018 (UTC) ::I can't seem to find anything on it, which is odd, considering I swore I read it somewhere in coverage from the closed access period. Oh well. "Another example" or something to the like, as it is already on the Wiki page works just fine. Just waiting on the open beta for PC at this point. SteveHeist (talk) 07:40, August 6, 2018 (UTC) :We know from Black Ops 3 that the KN platform was leaked in 2042 and that the KN-44 is the most successful of all the models (among them there's the KN-42A3 and KN-43A3). We can assume that the number is the date when the weapon was made so KN-44 in 2044 and KN-57 in 2057. I guess it's a bit like the AK-47 and AK-74, the former is older but widely available than the latter right now. Kalinine (talk) 09:52, August 6, 2018 (UTC) I'll say a couple of things regarding the matter: *As Kalinine pointed out below Laagone's comment, Dan Bunting indeed said that BO4 is set between BO2 and BO3. *Regarding the KN-44 name, it's mentioned here that the weapon entered production in 2062; if that's indeed the true year stated in the Data Vault, we can rule out the fact that the numbers at the end of the weapon name necessarily imply the manufacture date. It's not like it has never been like that IRL; while the main real AKs (AK-47, AK-74, AK-12) were made around the dates matching the numbers, this doesn't apply to all AKs (i.e. the export ones: AK-101, AK-103, AK-107, etc.) *The "real" events of the BO3 campaign take place in 2064-2065; therefore, it would make sense for the KN-57 to be a predecessor of the KN-44, in spite of the name (heck, the pistol Mark II somehow entered production before the Mark I). If the KN-57 were a successor of the KN-44, this would mean that it entered production between 2062 and 2064. It would be odd for this to be the actual setting of BO4, considering the fact that many things like thrust jumping and wall running weren't in existence yet. *All in all, I think the best option for now is to simply label the KN-57 as "another variant of the KN Platform" without stating whether it's a predecessor or a successor, unless we get detailed specifications in the final game. I believe we should do the same regarding the ICR-1 vs. ICR-7 to prevent speculation issues (even though the ICR-1 was produced in 2042, so there would have been enough time for the ICR-7 to be made after it). 16:51, August 6, 2018 (UTC) :Agreed. It's not like it's a clear case of "predecessor and successor" either, as with something like AK-47 and AK-12, or more blatantly, Ray Gun and Ray Gun Mark II. 16:59, August 6, 2018 (UTC) :I completely forgot/missed the date from the specifications. "Another variant" or "another model" is good for now,who knows, maybe they'll change its name before the release.